1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved picking mechanism for an automated library, and in particular to an improved picking mechanism having a system for ventilating disk drives in an automated disk drive library.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a data access and storage system consists of one or more storage devices that store data on magnetic or optical storage media. For example, a magnetic storage device is known as a direct access storage device (DASD) or a hard disk drive (HDD) and includes one or more disks and a disk controller to manage local operations concerning the disks. Disks are rigid platters that are usually made of aluminum alloy or a mixture of glass and ceramic, and are covered with a recordable (e.g., magnetic, optical, etc.) coating. Typically, two or three disks are stacked vertically on a common spindle that is turned by a disk drive motor at several thousand revolutions per minute (rpm).
The only other moving part within a typical HDD is the head stack assembly. Within most HDDs, one magnetic read/write head or slider is associated with each side of each platter and flies just above the platter""s surface. Each read/write head is mounted on a suspension to form a head gimbal assembly (HGA). The HGA is then attached to a semi-rigid arm apparatus that supports the entire head flying unit. Several semi-rigid arms may be combined to form a single armature unit.
Each read/write head scans the surface of a disk during a xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwritexe2x80x9d operation. The head and arm assembly is moved utilizing an actuator that is often a voice coil motor (VCM). The stator of a VCM is mounted to a base plate or casting on which the spindle is also mounted. The base casting may be mounted to a frame via a compliant suspension. When current is fed to the motor, the VCM develops force or torque that is substantially proportional to the applied current. The arm acceleration is therefore substantially proportional to the magnitude of the current. As the read/write head approaches a desired track, a reverse polarity signal is applied to the actuator, causing the signal to act as a brake, and ideally causing the read/write head to stop directly over the desired track.
Electromechanical components naturally generate heat while in operation. Some electrical components, such as integrated circuits, are thermally sensitive and must be ventilated or cooled while they are in operation to avoid damage. For example, when a disk drive is interfacing with a computer system to perform input and output, the computer system and disk drive are often ventilated with forced-convection cooling via a ventilation fan and the like. However, when the forced-convection cooling is terminated, the heat generated by the disk drive builds up internally and typically results in a temporary elevation in disk drive temperature before the disk drive ultimately cools down. This type of thermal cycling could reduce the life of the disk drive if it is not properly cooled down.
One embodiment of a picking tool for an automated library of disk drives has an electromagnet, a tapered hole, and a ventilation system. The ventilation system has a box fan with an impeller for moving air through ducting located within the picking tool. The ducting includes a vent located adjacent to one surface of the picking tool. The picking tool is designed to work in conjunction with a disk drive carrier having a front bezel equipped with a tapered guide pin that is complementary to the tapered hole, and vent ports. The guide pin provides alignment between the carrier and the picking tool.
The automated disk drive library has a rack with drawers for containing the carriers. The picking tool is mounted to a robotic arm for selectively engaging and interfacing with the carriers. After the picking tool aligns with a desired carrier, the picking tool moves toward the carrier to insert the guide pin into the tapered hole. The disk drive is ventilated by activating the ventilation system to force air through the ducting and vents to cool the disk drive via the vent ports. Ventilation may be performed regardless of the operational status of the disk drive.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.